The Colors of Sorrow
by CarwinHargisArcherBeauZeekJet
Summary: Legolas and Gimli stumble upon 4 women in Fangorn after parting ways with the fellowship.The girls are very hostile and slightly mental.Were they once prominent townsfolk of a forgotten people.Please review.I am just bad at summaries.First fic.
1. The Meeting

The Colors of Sorrow 1/?  
  
Please review but please be gentle.*Crunches face prepared for worst*  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing.Everything in this story belongs to the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Legolas/Green Gimli/Blue Eomer/Red Elrond/Purple  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What was that?"Grumbled Gimli son of Gloin apprehensively as he and his good Friend Legolas Greenleaf made their was through the thick forest that was Fangorn.  
  
Legolas had frozen in his steps a moment before and was now looking around cautiously with his gorgeous blue eyes wide.Somthing had deffinatly moved ahead of them but he could not find where this somthing had gotten to.He held up a hand to keep Gimli quiet before fitting an arrow into his bow.  
  
"We should turn back!"Gimli hissed choosing to ignore the warnings of the elf."Argh!"  
  
Something large had sprung from the tree above and brought him crashing to the ground.The journey of the Fellowship had quickened Legolas's already extraordinary reflexes.Automattically he let loose his arrow aiming for the figures heart.Much to his suprise,the creature caught it and snapped it in half as though it were a piece of straw.He fitted another arrow,but to late.Right then another figure leapt from above and landed on him bringing him to the earth.His arrow slipped and only just missed Gimli's head.  
  
The creature that had landed on Legolas was stronger than he had imagined,and smaller.There was no mistaking:the creature was a woman with flame-red hair hanging in tangles over her strong shoulders.Her face was set with determination as she struggled to keep Legolas down.Gimli lay tied up a yard away.The first figure had been a woman as well.She was now standing over her captive scowling.  
  
"Dwarves come!Trees burn!Trees burn!"She shouted."Elves!Elves!No!"And from under her cloak she pulled a long dagger with a shinning golden blade and a hilt set with onyx."Dwarves bad!"  
  
She was going to kill Gimli!  
  
"Wait!"Said Legolas giving up his fight to show that he meant no harm."Wait!do not kill him!"  
  
The second girl spit in his face and drew out her own weapon.  
  
"Elf!"She hissed a rage glinting in her eyes."RED!"  
  
Not wanting to do anything that might cause the woman to hurt Gimli Legolas refrained from attacking the second and merely grabbed her wrist.  
  
"We do not mean to hurt you."He said."We are merely passing by."  
  
"No,Red,Elves come,dwarves come!No!Red,They burn!"  
  
The woman who's name was apparently Red wretched her arm from Legolas's grip,knowing full well that he could have held her there with ease if he had wanted.  
  
"Explain yourselfes!Whats is you twos up to?Now,"Pressed Red firmly.  
  
Still laying flat on his back Legolas explained,in brief of course,the resent happenings in Middle-Earth.He noticed the delight on the womens' faces at the mention of Treebeard.Gimli was struggling in protest near by,pulling at his bonds.  
  
"In fulfillment of a promise my friend here,Gimli son of Gloin,has come with me into your forest for a venture.Neither of us mean to disturb your lands.We are friends,I assure you."  
  
"And,tell me,does the word of an elf matter at all?"Asked Red.Of the two woman she seemed the more articulate.She was now staring determinedly into Legolas's eyes.  
  
"Yes."He was sure not to pause or carry out his awnser.It was better to hold your tongue and answer straight when dealing with creatures that were so hostile.  
  
"Green,"  
  
"Hu?Hu?"The first girl awnsered quickly."Hu?"  
  
"Bests to be going.Blue must be frantic.Cuts him loosed.They will comeses with us." 


	2. A Light in the Depths

Disclaimer:I own nothing.Everything in this story belongs to the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Legolas/Green Gimli/blue Eomer/red Elrond/purple  
  
The chapters will get longer.I have just never been good at knowing where to stop them.There will be lots of chapters if they are tiny though... ______________________________________________________________________  
An hour later found Legolas,Gimli,Red,and Green squeezing through the few small gaps between the tight tree trunks of the thick forest.Red looked calm though her sister kept shooting anxious looks over her shoulder at their prisoners while her hand held tight to her knife hilt.Green had never been a trusting person and the prospect of spending time with an elf and a dwarf long enough to do more than slit their throats was almost painful.  
  
"How much further have we to go?"Grumbled Gimli trying and failing to squeeze through a gap in the branches which Legolas had disappeared through only seconds earlier.  
  
"We shoulds reached the cave by mornin' if we doent stop."Said Red in response taking Gimli by the shoulder and steering him through a wider space with unexpected gentleness.  
  
"Keep-"Gimlii began gruffly but one look at Legolas was enough to tell him that he should not complain so instead he said,"Where are we going?"  
  
"Home!"Barked Green gloomily."OUR'S!No right!Come not!Come not!"  
  
Red laid a slender hand on Green's shoulder as if to calm her.It seemed effective for Green took a deep breath and spoke no more.It was then that Legolas realized the resemblance between Red and Green.It was amazingly stronge even in the almost pitch black darkness.They must have be sisters,he thought but said no word.If they wanted him to know anything they would tell him.He would ask no questions at the time.Prying did not seem wise to him when the one you are prying at suspects that you are a spy or enemy of some kind.  
  
The hours roled by and still the company walked. Legolas, Red, and Green were showing no signs of weariness unlike Gimli who often grumbled complaints under his breath.He would have kept himself occupied by speaking with Legolas but he was not sure wether the two women would count that as rude.He did not mind hurting their feelings but his neck and the neck of his elf friend were at stake as well.There was no sign that night had come but it had.After a while it could be noticed that the deep,thick dark had become a shade darker.  
  
After a while Red fell back from her sister to talk with Legolas.Gimli struggled along behind them.  
  
"Yours name's?"She asked semi-sourly.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."Replied Legolas."And yours?"  
  
Red did not awnser right away as though this awnser was taking her quite some thought.  
  
"Red of trees."  
  
Legolas would have laughed at her attempt to sound proper if he had even felt in the slightest that she had awnsered in such manor for that purpose.He was quite sure that they were from Fangorn with how well they knew it but also that she was genuinely unaware that the wood was called Fangorn.He kept silent for lack of any idea what to say.Red did not seem to notice but instead went on as though she had expected his loss of words before she had said anything.  
  
"Gimli?Gloin soned?"She said.  
  
"Yes,"Said Legolas."That is right,and Legolas,son of-"  
  
"Thranduil."Red finished for him."I does know kings ands princed on face."  
  
Legolas did not even bother trying to work out what she meant this time.Instead he continued as though he understood.  
  
"Yes."He said."Thranduil.Have you ever been to Mirkwood?It is near-"  
  
"I know.Yes.Beatifus place."  
  
Gimli put on a burst on speed and caught up with them huffing and puffing and holding the stitch of his round stomach.  
  
"Rather you speak with her than me?" He asked grumpily." I shall remember this, elf."  
  
The sun had come out little to their notice when Red signaled for them to stop. They were come to the edge of a caves mouth. It was very dark inside but Legolas knew that I must be very large and run very deep.  
  
"OUR home."Said Green shrewdly, stepping inside of it and disappearing iinto the darkness.  
  
Red pushed the pair on their shoulder's to get them inside and followed them inside.  
  
A torch could now be seen burning ahead. 


	3. Blue and the Cost of Freedom

I own nothing that doesn't belong to me.  
  
Whoa, I hope I can do this. I have not written on this in an age. _______In the cave_____________  
  
The company walked in darkness toward the dim light that was given off by the torch in question. No one spoke for a minute but Red broke the silence as they followed Green through a whole in a right cave wall.  
  
"Doent make soundes." She said." You is make Blue afraid."  
  
"We wouldn't want to do that now would we?" Huffed Gimli.  
  
The words had hardly left his mouth when out of nowhere a thick pewter dish came swinging at his face. He took it square on the chin stumbling backwards and falling onto the earth floor. Legolas swooped down beside him.  
  
"NO,BLUE!" Hollered Red. "They is prisoners."  
  
Blue made a deep sound in the back of her throat before splashing a huge bowl full of dirty water on Legolas and looking around for something more painful to aid her in getting the elf out of her home. She made the sound again.  
  
"Blue," Wispered red pulling Blue toward her and giving her a hug gently. "Shhhhhh."  
  
Legolas gave Gimli a huge shake. Gimli blinked once before jumping up defencevley" I had no warning. Never could a girl beat on a Dwarf such as I if I had known that we were to be welcomed by an attack."  
  
Legolas shook his head. Water flew out in every direction.  
  
"It would seem to me that we have been nothing more than trouble. Would it not be easier to just release us?" Asked Legolas." We had no intention of doing any harm to you or your forest."  
  
Head bowed low Red lead Legolas into a dark back room by the right hand. For a moment she did not speak. But then she broke the silence with her broken language.  
  
"Wese need youer help." She muttered." Wese need you to-to takes us wit you. Dos and you both sal be set free. No harms."  
  
Legolas had not at all suspected this.  
  
"What do you need from us?" He asked. "Were do you need us to take you?"  
  
Not meeting his eye, Red whispered only one word: "Mirkwood."  
  
A.N.PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE review. I am beginning to think that no one reads it. Even a one-sentence review is welcome. Some unsuspected romance will come in in the next chapter.Dun dun dun.(Yes that was supposed to be like that some when something is being anticipated if you follow me.) 


	4. Heart to Heart

I own noting I don't own.  
Well ,no one reads it but here goes nothing.  
  
Legolas and Gimli had now been captives for a total of 3 days and nights. Red was talking much more now that she no longer perceived them to be a threat. Green stayed well away from them though she did not hurt them or yell if they moved as she had done before. Blue ,however, had no more grow used to them than she would of having Shelob live with her. At random times she would lob heavy objects at the pair or scream at the top of her voice when they spoke.  
  
In the end, Red had resolved to keeping Blue in her room most of the day. She had told them that it would be better all around.  
  
On the third night Red had requested that Legolas gather berries for them, that being all that they ate. And that he would allow Green to guard him. Not having any thought of running away and leaving Gimli to take the punishment, Legolas agreed to both requests.  
  
When the sun had went down, the pair left under cover of night so that wild beasts might not see them. Green seemed to know where she was going and Legolas needed only to follow her lead. They spent a long time walking not speaking a single word to one another. Green had nothing to say to the creature who had invaded her home, however unwillingly he had done so.  
  
They came to a clearing which they circled and stopped near a thick bush on the other side of this. There were other berry bushes around but none of which had more delicious looking berries on them. Without so much as looking around, Green began too gently pluck the berries and store them in te cloth bag that they had brought for this purpose. Legolas quickly began to help. Much to his surprise, Green slapped his hand away.  
  
"Elves hurtz wild thingz!" She shrieked though managing to keep her voice low. "Burnz trees and killses families!donts cares they don't! Hurt the food theys'll!"  
  
"I care much for living things." Replied Legolas evenly taking to picking the fruit again. "I do not know what kids of elves it is you have meant, but they are no kin to me, I say truthfully."  
  
There was a rustling sound near at hand. Legolas looked around but could see nothing. It must have been the wind.  
  
"Theys kill! Dos you kill?" Asked Green staring raptly at Legolas as though he were a new creature, the likes of which she had never before seem. "Dos you kill?  
  
Legolas knew that he had no time to think on this answer or Green would suspect him of lying.  
  
"I avenge." He said calmly staring back at her to show her his sincerity. "I take avengance from the blood of those who kill ,and hurt ,and burn ,and destroy. I will not say that I am innocent."  
  
Green smiled and a new beauty washed away the hatred that had been so thick upon her before. She finally trusted Legolas.  
  
" Ands if I askes you to venge for my losts family, you'd say..?" She said seriously.  
  
"I would agree with honor." Replied Legolas. And before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed Green deeply on the lips curling one long-fingered hand in her thick hair.  
  
(GTG.Hope it wasn't too bad. I would write more but I have to go.PLEASE REVIEW.Even if they are negitive, please review.) 


End file.
